The sleeping curse
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Regina is under a sleeping curse when they all return to storybook and only true loves kiss can awaken her but who is her true love- One shot


**ONCE UPON A TIME ONE SHOT**

 **AN: this doesn't belong to me just a quick idea I wrote down hope you like!**

Emma loved the fact she was back in story brooke she missed her family she missed Regina over the time she had been here she had fallen for the mayor she hadn't meant to but she wouldn't change it because even though Regina didn't feel that way she could at least protect her and make sure she is happy as her friend if nothing else.

The town was gathered in Granny's they were trying to explain what had happened after Emma and Henry left Henry was listening intently but Emma only noticed one thing that Regina wasn't with them.

"Where is Regina" Emma whispered though everyone heard her Snow looked at her daughter.

"Regina she came back she was in a sleeping curse" Snow explained Emma looked up shocked she stood her fist clenched.

"Who did it?" Emma asked through clenched teeth she wanted so bad to hurt the person who hurt her one true love.

"Regina did" Robin replied Emma turned to him confused "she said she couldn't live with the pain of losing Henry and wanted a way out" he carried on Emma looked at Henry "she is in the hospital"

"Come on kid we should go and see her" Emma wrapped her arm around Henry's shoulder and they began the walk to the hospital.

When the pair arrived they found that Tink was there she sat by Regina's bed holding her hand Henry had gone in before Emma who stood by the door just looking at Regina she held back the tears she couldn't cry not whilst Henry was there.

"How can we wake her up?" Henry asked as he sat on the other side of her holding her other hand Tink looked at him smiling she didn't want him to worry.

"What do you think will wake her up?" Tink asked him he looked at her then his other mum who was staring at Regina he could see the tears that she wouldn't let fall he knew she had come to care deeply for his other mother.

"True loves kiss" he finally replied he watched Tink nod he knew true loves kiss can stop anything it helped his grandparents and it helped the whole town lift the curse so it would help his mother "do you know who her true love is?" Henry asked.

"I know that her true love has a tattoo of a lion" Tink replied Henry nodded.

"Robin has a lion tattoo on his arm" Emma couldn't deal with it all she slipped out when they were engaged in a conversation she could sit there and pretend she was ok with the fact that Regina was in that hospital bed or that Robin hood could be her one true love.

Emma found a bench to sit on it was were Hook found her he sat beside her "Henry is looking for Robin to break the curse" he muttered she nodded he was the only one who knew of her true feelings for Regina he saw them once when they were in Neverland.

 _The group was asleep after a day of travelling Regina and Emma were sharing a bed roll Regina had slept straight away using magic drained her and Emma wasn't skilled enough to help her Emma was still awake she found it hard being so close to the other woman her dreams were much more frequent and she was scared she would do something that would mean Regina would know how she felt about the other woman._

 _Emma was looking at the stars she felt the other woman shift in her sleep she moved so her head now rested in the crook of Emma's neck Emma held her breath but then wrapped her arms around the other woman holding her close resting her cheek against her head she smiled softly when she looked at the others she saw Hook was watching her._

"You know that Robin kissing Regina wont wake her up" Hook continued she didn't know that for all she knew Robin was Regina's true love and all she felt was an infactuation for the older woman she knew in her heart that wasn't true but she wasn't about to tell Hook that.

"He is she said her true love had a lion tattoo he has it therefore he is her true love" Emma argued Hook snorted.

"We both know you have a lion tattoo on the back of your neck" he pointed out Emma's hand found its way to where she knew the tattoo would be "who is to say you aren't her true love Emma" he added.

"I am not her happy ending" Emma whispered she stood and left Hook on the bench.

Emma remembered the first time she had dreamt about Regina it was a month after she arrived she knew she was attracted to the other woman she had this aura around her she was sexy and she knew it the confidence she had made Emma want to push Regina against the nearest wall and kiss her.

Once she reached Regina's room she saw Robin bent over Regina kissing her she felt her heart break as she waited for Regina to wake up but everyone was shocked when she didn't Robin moved away Henry clung to her hand.

"That's it Robin was our only hope he was the only one with a lion tattoo" Tink whispered.

"No he's not" Hook said from behind Emma she turned to look at him she was begging him not to tell them "I'm sorry Emma but you have a right to have a happy ending so tell them please" everyone looked at them confused.

In that moment she wanted to hit him she looked around the room everyone looked at her with confusion only Henry had a look of understanding he knew what Hook meant he knew what this would mean for both women.

"Emma what is he talking about?" Snow asked finally Emma only looked at the sleeping Regina she looked so peaceful like nothing could hurt her.

"I have a tattoo" Emma whispered looking at the floor she didn't notice Tink standing up and walking over to her.

"What is the tattoo of?" Tink asked softly Emma looked at her she didn't want to say it she didn't want to say it was a lion because then everyone would know how she felt about the older woman a woman who probably doesn't feel the same way.

"A lion" Emma held her breath she waited nobody said anything Tink smiled.

"Go to her you're her true love" she encouraged she moved aside so Emma could walk over to her when she reached the bed she ran her hand through Regina's hair she let the tears fall as she saw the love of her life so calm.

"I can't live without you Regina" she whispered as she leant nearer the woman's lips she whispered "I love you" before her lips touched hers there was no response Emma pulled back she could feel her heart breaking she wasn't her true love she moved away and rushed past before anyone had time to say anything.

 **AFTER EMMA LEAVES**

Regina gasped as she opened her eyes she looked around the room a bit confused she sat up Henry was there to help her.

"What happened?" Regina croaked out her throat dry Henry handed her a glass of water she drank it quickly savouring it.

"You put yourself under a sleeping curse" Snow explained Regina sat up her muscles sore from being in the same state for so long.

Regina looked round the room she saw Robin smiling at her she sighed she hoped Emma would be here that it was her who woke her with true loves kiss but it looks like it wasn't "who woke me up?"

Snow looked at everyone then back at Regina "Emma" was all she said Regina frowned "she left when she thought it didn't work" Snow explained when she saw the confusion on Regina's face.

Regina was happy she knew in her heart that Emma was the one for her but she couldn't just rush into it all guns blazing but now Emma thought she wasn't her true love she needed to find her to tell her how she felt.

 **GRANNYS**

Emma sat nursing her hot chocolate her eyes were red but no one commented on it Ruby just gave her a free hot chocolate and a pat on the back Emma appreciated that she really did she didn't take much noticed at what was going on around her she didn't hear the door open and she didn't notice the person standing behind her.

"Emma" the voice said Emma froze she didn't want to turn around and for it to be untrue but she did turn and there stood Regina she wasn't in her suit but in jeans and a shirt she had a small smile on her face as Emma stood up and moved in front of her.

"Regina" she breathed it was almost a whisper "your awake" Regina nodded tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear "so Robin did wake you after all" Emma looked down at the floor when she said that the move surprised Regina.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked Emma looked up at her and could see the confusion on the other woman's face.

"Well he is your true love and everything" Emma mumbled she wanted nothing more than to run and hide she hated feeling vunerable in front of others "I'm glad your awake though" she added with that she turned and went to walk back to her seat to finish her drink Regina took a second to realise that Emma didn't know it was her kiss that woke her up.

Regina moved forward "Emma" she said the other woman didn't turn round "Robin wasn't the one who woke me up" she saw Emma stiffen but she made no move to look at the other woman "it was your kiss" Emma then did turn to look at her standing up.

"But you didn't wake up when I kissed you" Emma replied Regina just grinned.

"What can I say I was always one for a big entrance" Regina shrugged it caused Emma to laugh she looked over at Regina "I love you Emma I always thought it would be Robin because that is what Tink told me but from the moment you walked into my life you have literally turned it upside down I want us to raise Henry together it is your face I want to see when I wake up and go to sleep" the people in Granny's watched them but neither girl was paying attention to them they were only focused on each other.

"Regina" Emma began but she didn't know the right words she was more of an action kind of girl it was then that she realised and did without thinking and she did so now she reached out and pulled the mayor towards her Regina gave out a squeak of surprise but soon Emma's lips were on hers and she forgot the rest of the world she pushed herself closer to the other woman clinging to her leather jacket they didn't hear everyone clapping and cheering they were just in their own little world.


End file.
